


Braids Gone Wrong

by saturations



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: After Eleven (Stranger Things) Closes the Gate, Eleven (Stranger Things) Returns from the Upside Down, Eleven (Stranger Things)-Centric, F/M, Stranger Things 2, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturations/pseuds/saturations
Summary: In where Eleven wishes to braid her hair like the girls in the movies and Mike is willing to make that wish come true.





	Braids Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I love these two so much I could cry.  
> Here is a short fic I put up of them, I head canon them as 16 here.

Eleven sighed frustratingly from her room. Mike was sitting on the couch waiting for Eleven to come out of her room so they can continue watching Star Wars. “El,” he yelled to her, “you coming?”

“Just give me a minute,” she yelled back.

Mike followed her request and stayed seated on the couch, twiddling with his watch waiting for her to come back. The arms on his clock kept ticking, _tick, tock tick, tock._ He watched the clock go by, _5:38, 5:40, 5:47, 5:55._

Mike sighed and pushed himself off the comforting couch, making his way to her room. “El,” he said while knocking on the door, “can I come in?”

She didn’t answer back, making Mike sigh. He thought maybe he has done something to upset her, suddenly growing a heavy heart. He waited another minute near her door, then sighed and started walking back to the couch until he heard a very loud bang coming from her room. Worried, he immediately tried opening the door, only to discover it was locked.

“El, are you okay? What happened?” the concern detectable in his voice. He heard El sigh and then heard her footsteps approaching the door a couple seconds later. When she opened the door, Mike wasn’t expecting to see Eleven in the state she was in.

Eleven was adorably standing there, hair sticking out in all different directions, hair mousse on the tip of her nose, and pins scattered all over. She had the cutest pout on her face, huffing as she crossed her arms in frustration. She looked so cute Mike’s heart almost exploded.

“Aw El baby, what did you do?” He said, trying to hold back his smile but not being able to because she just looked so darn cute.

“I was trying to do my hair, like the girls in the movies,” she replied back in the cutest voice ever, making Mike smile even harder. He really thought his heart was going to give out on him because of how adorable she looked.

“Well I am sure we can do something about that, can’t we?” Mike said back to her as he walked into her room looking at the mess she made. He saw a bottle of hair gel on the floor, an empty bottle of hair mousse, and pins & hair ties all over the floor. He found himself chuckling to himself, as El didn’t find it as amusing as he did.

“It’s not funny,” she whispered behind him.

“No, no you’re right. I am sorry, it’s just- just really cute,” Mike replied back.

Now that her hair has grown past her shoulders. El thought she could finally style it like the girls in the movies, clearly it wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be.

“Here let me help you, sit down,” he told her and ushered her to the tip of her bed. She found her way to the floor while he sat on the edge of the bed, on top of her. He took out all the pins and hair ties from her head, and began untangling the strands of hair she managed to stick together.

“You see, I grew up with two sisters, meaning lots of makeovers done on me,” he explained to her. “I also used to do Holly’s hair at a point of time while my parents were going through a divorce and didn’t have time for us. So I’d like to believe I have crafted the art of braiding.” He explained mindlessly while combing through her hair.

El looked up at him from the floor, seeing him focused in untangling her hair and brushing it out, smiling to herself.

Once her hair was untangled, he began french braiding her hair. Eleven closed her eyes, feeling completely relaxed as he intricately placed the strands of hair on top of each other. She could hear him muttering under her breath, redoing pieces because they weren’t “perfect enough” and El couldn’t help but giggle at how serious he was taking this.

She looked up at him again, his eyebrows were furrowed, tongue sticking out in focus, and his hands slowly moving side to side. “El, if you keep looking up this won’t be perfect,” he said in the most serious tone ever, and El had to force herself not to laugh.

“I am sorry, you just look cute when you’re focused,” she said, using the same word he described to her not so shortly ago. “I don’t look cute,” he scoffed, “I just want this to be pretty.”

“Okay,” El said, whispering “cutie,” in a teasing tone quickly after. Mike smiled to himself as he kept braiding her hair.

After a couple more minutes of him braiding her hair, Mike whispered “done,” as he stood and moved to the side to look at his creation. He smiled in success and patted her back to get up, “go see it.”

Eleven hurriedly stood up from the floor and ran to her dresser where the mirror was placed, she tried positioning her back to face the mirror while turning her head at the same time to see the masterpiece Mike worked so hard on. And once she caught a glimpse of the perfectly constructed braid on the back of her head, she immediately squealed and smiled from ear to ear in utter happiness and joy.

“Oh my god Mike,” she exclaimed, turning back to him and running up to hug him. Mike stumbled back a few steps, taken aback at her excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck firmly, “It’s so pretty,” she whispered excitedly in his ear, hugging him even tighter.

Mike chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, happy that she is radiating this much joy. “Well I am glad you like it,” he whispered back in her ear.

“No,” she said pulling back, her arms still wrapped around his neck, “I loved it,” she emphasized on the “love.” Mike smiled at her as he removed his hands from her waist to her face and leaned in to kiss her.

El smiled through the kiss, as he kissed her longer than usual this time. El could never get over the fact at how his lips were comforting in ways that words would never be. His hands rested below her ears, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She felt like she was walking on air. After a few short seconds, he pulled back and smiled at her again, not able to control how happy she makes him feel.

El sighed as her forehead touching his, happy that she doesn’t ever have to spend time away from him again. She would never have to succumb to the endless torture of watching him without being able to touch him, feel him, and be near him.

And just like that, it became a tradition for Mike to do her hair every time he came over, trying different hairstyles as her hair grew longer. And just like her hair, his love for her grew longer and stronger as time passed.


End file.
